


The Fortune Teller

by JuliaFC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC
Summary: "By Christmas, one of you will fall off a balcony. This will help your relationship grow." Feeling guilty for having dragged Marinette to see the fortune teller who made the prophecy, Adrien starts spying on her as Chat Noir. As a friend. Just to prevent her from falling off her balcony. Little did he know that, on Christmas Eve... [Marichat/Adrinette, reveal. Happy Xmas!]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 230
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir One-Shots Holiday Edition, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	The Fortune Teller

**Art cover by:** [ **Rosehealer02** ](https://www.deviantart.com/rosehealer02) **su Deviantart. Thanks so much, you're a true friend!**

**Betas: Khanofallorcs, Agrestebug, Etoile-Lead-Sama and genxha Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Written for the Facebook h/c group “Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction”, Advent Calendar prompt 197: La fattucchiera (witch, fortune teller). If you speak/read Italian and are interested in the genre, click here:** [ **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO | Groups | Facebook** ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

[ ](https://ibb.co/9wyzRF0)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Adrien idled over his reflection in the mirror and winced. He had washed his face, taking care to remove the makeup that had allowed him to pretend to be well. What was left behind looked—ugh. His eyes were rimmed red, his nose so full that the pressure made his face feel heavy. He sniffled, pain shooting into his head from his raw nose before he started sneezing every few seconds. 

He should have been surprised that nobody had realised that he was sick, but in a way, he wasn’t. As long as he was able to attend his afternoon activities and go to school, his father wouldn’t even give him a look these days. The fact that now school and all his afternoon activities were closed for the Christmas break, meant that his father didn’t even remember that he existed. 

Even Nathalie had been so busy dealing with the imminent quotation of the _Gabriel_ brand in the FTSE 100 that she hadn’t paid any attention to him recently, and had let his photoshoot schedule slip. Not that he would have been able to look his best for a photoshoot, to be honest, so he couldn’t complain too much. He knew that if Nathalie or his father had found out that he was sick, he wouldn’t even have been allowed out of his room, let alone the mansion. So nice to be completely alone! His father and Nathalie had been in and out of the country so many times he’d lost count. And of course they were in London now. Christmas bloody Eve. 

_Merry Christmas, Adrien._

It sucked to not be considered at all by the people around him. It sucked having to spend Christmas by himself. But since the day his mother disappeared, Adrien had already spent many lonely Christmases, even if his father had been _in the house_ , so it didn’t matter too much, he supposed. The only thing that really sucked was that he had even been denied to go wish his friends a merry Christmas (his father had left strict instructions to the Gorilla). Although maybe it was safer this way for his friends, as his head was filled with cotton, his muscles ached everywhere, even in places he didn’t know he had muscles. And horrible shivers were running down his spine.

“ _Gamin_ , you look dreadful,” said Plagg, as he stuffed a large piece of Camembert into his mouth.

Adrien made to answer, but as he did so, he breathed in and that stimulated his nose, causing him to sneeze loudly. Twice. “Bloody hell,” he said, his voice getting groggy. He coughed.

“I would recommend staying at home tonight,” whispered the little black furball. “Pigtails can look after herself for one evening, can’t she?”

Adrien paled and shot him a worried look. “I can’t, Pl—” he started, but his throat closed and he erupted into a fit of coughs. “Today’s Christmas Eve.”

“And it’s snowing outside.” Plagg eyed the outside of the window with a frown. 

“It’s only a little dusting,” retorted Adrien. Damn, he couldn’t even recognise his voice for how groggy it was. 

“It’s COLD.” Plagg’s gaze locked on Adrien’s and the little kwami folded his paws on his tiny chest. “You’re **sick**.”

“But it’s the last day before Christmas. I can’t let her be by herself.”

Plagg looked so intently at him that his gaze bore into his soul. “So she’s finally more than _‘just a friend’_ huh?”

Adrien’s already hot and flushed face became scarlet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Plagg kept staring at him while munching on his Camembert. “Of course, _gamin_. Everyone’s ‘just a friend’ would speak about their ‘just a friend’ the way she spoke about you the other night.” Adrien’s face became like a tomato. Plagg smirked. “And everyone would risk getting extremely sick for making sure that their ‘just a friend’ friend doesn’t fall off a balcony!”

Adrien looked down. “Shut up, Plagg.”

“Oh, you can tell me to shut up as you please,” he said, “but you can’t shut up your own conscience.”

“Exactly,” said Adrien, somehow managing to completely twist the meaning of his little friend’s words. “I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. Especially because of what she said the other night. It’s my fault we went to see that woman, so it would be my fault if she died.”

“Meh,” said Plagg, giving him an amused look. “‘Just a friend’ wouldn’t have asked ‘just a friend’ to take a _couples_ fortune reading. These are not things ‘just friends’ do.”

Adrien sighed. Plagg had been arguing about it ever since, but especially in the last few days. “Whatever!” he shouted and he immediately regretted it because the pang of pain that shot through his head left him almost breathless. “Ouch,” he muttered, passing a hand through his golden locks. His head was very warm. Maybe he should take something, but he feared that if he asked the Gorilla for paracetamol, his bodyguard would let someone know. 

No, better not risk it. And besides, he had work to do. He gave one last look at his flushed face in the mirror and decided that it would do. Not that anyone would have seen him anyway; he would have been on a rooftop. To be fair, a couple of times, it had happened that Marinette had discovered him. But even if that were to be the case again, she wouldn’t have noticed the red in his eyes or the marks under his eyelids—his mask would cover it all. 

“So you’re going to be stubborn even tonight? What if the woman was wrong and nothing happens? You risk catching pneumonia for no reason.”

“Plagg,” said Adrien, turning around to get out of the bathroom, “you said it yourself that the woman felt weird. That you’d gotten bad vibes from her. Whether I like Marinette more than a friend or not, she’s _important_ to me. I don’t want her to fall off her balcony on Christmas Eve and get hurt, or worse die.”

Plagg sighed and slumped his body in defeat. This boy was so stubborn. When he heard him say the transformation words and was sucked into the ring, he hoped that at least Adrien would try to come home early. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

It had all started a few weeks before. It was December the 8th, and there was a funfair at Place des Vosges with a little Christmas Market. Adrien had never had a chance to go to this type of event, but this year his father and Nathalie were out of the country for the weekend and his schedule was miraculously free. Even Gorilla was in a good mood, after Adrien had bribed him by presenting him with the limited edition Ironman action figure from his own collection. So for once, Adrien was savouring the pleasure of walking around the tiny stalls of the market with his friends, Alya, Nino and, of course, Marinette. 

The afternoon was one of the nicest he’d had in a long time. Alya and Marinette were looking around the stalls, Alya buying quite a few cheap Christmas decorations after asking Marinette for suggestions. “These will look perfect on Ella and Etta’s Christmas tree!” she said. Alya’s family loved Christmas so much that not only did they decorate their sitting room with a big Christmas tree, but the twins also had a small decorated twig in their bedroom every year. Apparently it made them sleep better at night.

They spent a long time going through the stalls and an even longer time deciding what kind of treat they would have ( _châtaignes rôties(4)_ ? _Barbe à papa(5)_ ? Hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream? _Beignets au fromage (6)_ ? Adrien kind of _had_ to opt for the latter, or Plagg would have never forgiven him. He had looked longingly at the roasted chestnuts in Marinette’s hands, though. Never mind…). Then, they came across the House of Horrors. 

Obviously, Alya squealed in delight and dragged Nino inside. “I won’t have another chance to go there this year!” she said excitedly. 

It wasn’t a problem for Adrien; he wouldn’t have minded a small tour himself. But Marinette point blank refused to step foot inside, and Adrien couldn’t let her stay out there waiting for them on her own. So, of course, he stayed with her, causing Alya to wiggle her eyebrows at Marinette and wink while whispering something into the bluenette’s ear that only served to deepen the frown on her face.

Oh well. He would never really understand the two girls’ dynamic. Honest to God. 

Anyway, they both watched while Alya and Nino queued a few minutes in front of the ticket office for the House of Horrors and, tickets at hand, they disappeared inside. 

“They’re going to be a while,” he said, and Marinette sighed in approval. Alya loved those kinds of places and it was very hard to drag her out of them. He looked at his friend, who was displaying the most beautiful kind of blush on her cheeks (must have been the cold. Most definitely the cold) and asked her, “So what are we going to do in the meantime?”

Marinette looked around, and he did the same, trying to find an activity to enjoy while their friends were otherwise engaged. And that was when his gaze rested on the tent just next to the House of Horrors. It was a smaller tent, brightly coloured in shades of red and green. At the top of the entrance, a sign said, ‘Vera la Fattucchiera’. Some sort of fortune teller from Italy, huh? The signs all around her name advertised the different services the woman provided, and as he read that, his face brightened.

“We could have a reading done,” he said, as a smile lit up his whole face. “That should be fun!”

Marinette looked at the tent and her blush became even deeper if possible. “D-do you m-mean a rouble creeding? I mean a c-couble—oh, bother. A _couple_ reading?” Her blush suddenly extended even to the tip of her ears. 

“Why not? It will give us something to do while we wait and it will entertain us both. My treat!” He turned around and made to grab her hand to enter the tent, but Marinette didn’t move and stopped him in his tracks. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Uh, er, I-I don’t think it’s a g-good idea,” she muttered looking at her hand which he was holding in his. “W-what is K-kagami g-going t-to—”

He sighed. “What does Kagami have to do with this, Marinette? She’s not here, and you’re my friend too. Come on!” He really didn’t get why Marinette always brought Kagami up every time he asked her to do something together. True, he had tried to get closer to the Japanese girl in the summer, but their relationship had been short lived, and they had broken up shortly after he returned from New York. Now they only saw each other at fencing practice. What did Kagami have to do with this?

“B-but… I d-don’t think it’s a g-good idea. S-she’s p-probably a c-charlatan. D-don’t w-waste y-your m-money.”

“Come on, Marinette,” he said, “it’s just a bit of fun. I don’t mind paying for it, even if she will end up being a charlatan.”

But Marinette took her hand off his firmly and gave him a glare. “No. You c-can go there, if y-you w-want. I’ll s-stay h-here.”

“Nonsense.” He snorted. “I stayed with you to keep you company. If I go in and you stay out, I may as well have gone in the House of Horrors.”

Marinette was going to retort something, he could see her mouth opening, but before she could do it, they heard a voice behind their back. “I know who you are,” said the voice. They both jumped out of their skin and turned around, their frightened gaze meeting the brown, wise eyes of a very old lady. 

She wore thick glasses shaped like half-moons, and had silverish white hair combed in a low bun. She wore a yellow foulard on her head, covering most of her hair, and a very old fashioned yellow cardigan, grey shirt and brown skirt that made her look like an old witch. The fact that she was holding a broom in her right hand added also to the picture and gave Adrien the creeps.

“W-what d-do you m-mean?” he said, kicking himself for the stutter. He didn’t stutter much, not as much as Marinette around him anyway, but sometimes it did happen if he was frightened. And frightened he’d been indeed. 

“Not you, _her_ . Marinetta," said the woman with a very strong Italian accent. "You’re the _nipote (1)_ of my good friend Gina. I would recognise those pigtails anywhere.” The old woman smiled at Marinette, revealing a mouth full of very crooked and black stained teeth. Adrien gulped awkwardly. She really did look like the witch in the fairy tales. 

“Do you know this woman, Marinette?” he eventually asked. 

Marinette shook her head slowly. “It’s the first time I’ve met her.” For some reason, her stutter was gone.

“I’m Vera, one of Gina’s good friends, Marinetta. Gina showed me pictures of her _nipotina (1)_ and I can tell it’s definitely you. Please come in, I heard you wanted a reading. Count it as my present to you.” Adrien saw that Marinette was trying to argue and Vera must have seen it as well, because she continued, “I won’t take no for an answer.” She walked firmly inside the tent, beckoning to them to follow. Adrien saw Marinette’s doubtful frown, but he grabbed her hand and gave her a pleading look.

“Come on, Marinette, only for fun!” He saw Marinette’s resolve falter and eventually, she followed him inside.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When they sat down, Adrien and Marinette on one side of a square shaped little table and the woman on the other, the tension in the tent could be cut with a knife. Marinette was sitting with her back so straight that Adrien feared it could snap.

The tent was small, and so full of stuff that Adrien felt a little claustrophobic looking around. There were two bookshelves, one just behind the woman and one at her right side, just a few inches away from Adrien. When he looked at it, he shivered, frowning at the skull sitting right next to his elbow. There were many ancient looking books there, and some small bottles full of some sort of liquid. Drapes gave a very old-fashioned air to the room, and the old candelabras standing each side of the fortune teller’s table lit the space with a soft, dim light. 

The woman looked at her warmly. “ _Ma che bei piccioncini_ , (2)” she said. Marinette stiffened more at her remark, if possible. 

“N-no! That’s my _classmate,_ Adrien. Who is _just a friend_. Yes. Just a friend. Just a classmate.” Marinette had laughed nervously while Adrien had looked pointedly at the woman, and then at Marinette. He could speak and write Chinese, but Italian was still out of his league, so he wondered what the woman had said that could cause such a reaction from his good friend. He had no idea that Marinette could understand Italian; it did make sense though, considering that her grandmother came from that country. After all, Italian was much more similar to French than Chinese, maybe easier to learn. He smiled softly at Marinette and the girl blushed crimson, leaving him baffled. 

The woman looked at the exchange and her smile widened. “So, as I understand you were arguing outside about having a couples reading,” she said, switching back to French. 

Adrien nodded, but Marinette put her hands in front of her defensively and said, “N-no, don’t worry, just read his cards.” She jolted to her feet, practically vibrating in place like she was ready to take off at the slightest sound, “I will wait outside.”

“Marinetta,” said the fortune teller. “Sit down. I’ve promised you a reading and you will get a reading. And I haven’t mentioned cards. I’m going to present you with a much more special reading than that. When you see her, say _ciao_ to Gina for me. I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

Marinette gulped but returned to her seat and nodded awkwardly. Vera smiled again, showing the shape of one of her front teeth between her pursed lips. Then, she picked up a big crystal ball from a shelf on the bookcase right behind her. She placed the ball in front of them and said, “Hold the ball together, one hand each.”

They did as they were told. Marinette blushed, as her hand brushed against his, but held the ball firmly with him. The ball was quite heavy, which Adrien was surprised about. It didn’t look anything special, but the woman removed her glasses and started looking pointedly at it.

After a long silence, she started talking, startling them with her hollow tone of voice, as if she was calling them from a dream. “Secrets. A lot of secrets. Secrets aren’t healthy, not good for two young people. Responsibilities. One of you tries to hold the world on their shoulders. That’s not healthy either.” She gave Marinette a very hard look . “Sharing responsibilities is the sign of a strong leader, it helps others grow and strengthens bonds.”

Adrien was listening in a daze, unable to understand the meaning of all this. He looked at Marinette and wondered what kind of secrets and responsibilities the woman was talking about. Was this about them together? What was Marinette hiding from him?

“There’s pain. A lot of pain, loneliness, loss. Feelings of unworthiness, and a big, massive void that needs filling. But also kindness, and love. I see an immense amount of care and so much love to give.” She looked at him and Adrien felt as if she was scanning his soul. “I see unrequited love.” They both gasped. “I see pain and sorrow, for no reason. For an illusion, a very powerful one, but an illusion nonetheless. You need to look behind the cover and unmask the love within.”

Adrien’s heart was pounding in his chest. What was this woman talking about? When she mentioned the unrequited love he thought she meant the feelings he had for Ladybug, but now he wasn't sure any longer. 

“This is _rubbish_ ,” snapped Marinette, taking her hand off the ball. She glared at Vera and banged her fists on the table. “You know nothing. This is a farce. I’m lea—”

“MARINETTA! Sit down and hold the ball,” commanded Vera. Her gaze was stern and fiery and the tone of her voice so strong that Adrien felt she would have been able to make anyone squirm and hide. Marinette widened her eyes and sat down mechanically, resuming her hold on the crystal ball. Vera’s smile was hard, but her eyes were much softer. 

“Your relationship cannot grow in the current circumstances,” said Vera thoughtfully.

“That’s because it’s _not—_ ” started Marinette, but Vera’s glare shut her up. 

“ _SILENZIO_ !(3)” she boomed. “Don’t _lie_ to the ball.”

 _Lie? What did she mean, lie? Marinette was right. They_ **_weren’t_ ** _in a relationship._

His gaze darted from Marinette’s cringe expression to Vera’s stern look. It looked almost like a battle of wills. 

**_Were_** _they in a relationship? Could friendship be considered a relationship? Well, maybe it could,_ he thought. He was starting to feel dizzy! The woman’s words were making less and less sense. 

Suddenly, Vera slammed a hand on the top of the ball, and as she did that, Adrien could have sworn that he saw a gleam of light going through the round glass. Without taking her eyes off Marinette, she spoke in a strong, commanding tone, “Before Christmas, one of you will fall off a balcony. This will help your relationship move forward.”

Marinette paled. But she put on what looked like an extremely forced smile and laughed a forcefully faked laugh. “How can the _death_ of one of us strengthen our supposed relationship?” For a second, Adrien thought that the one who said those words was Ladybug. Marinette’s voice was so strong and her tone so mocking that it sounded exactly like the voice of his Lady when she addressed an akuma. He shook his head and blinked in shock. Why was he thinking of Ladybug now?

Marinette stood up from her chair, and Adrien nearly shivered when she caught a glimpse of her gaze, because she looked utterly furious. “Let’s go, Adrien,” she commanded, not a sign of a stutter in her words, “Alya and Nino must be out by now.” 

She walked out without waiting for him, and he made to follow her, when Vera grabbed his hand. “I know it won’t make sense right now,” she told him, “but look after her for me.” She put a business card in his hand and smiled. “If you need more help, let me know. It was interesting to read you. You’re an amazingly peculiar couple.”

“Thank you, I suppose,” he said, his cheeks dusting in pink. “And I will, don’t worry.”

He walked out the tent with the horrible certainty that the person the fortune teller was talking about, the one who would fall off the balcony, was Marinette. It couldn’t possibly be him, after all. Not only was Marinette the klutz between them, but she also _owned_ a balcony, where she spent a considerable amount of time every day watering and looking after her plants. 

As he left the entrance of the tent behind and saw Marinette talking to Alya and Nino, he felt awfully guilty. He had a feeling that the fortune teller had cast some kind of spell on them when she slammed her hand on the crystal ball. 

He had seen the gleam of light going through the glass and although he normally was a very down-to-earth person, he couldn’t avoid having a nasty feeling in his gut. After all, he knew very well that magic existed — his double life as a superhero was evidence good enough. It had been his fault they had gone to see Vera today. He had insisted, thinking it would be fun. He had dragged Marinette into this. And now Marinette was risking her life because he had wanted to entertain himself. He couldn’t allow it. Not his sweet and brave Marinette. Not the caring, beautiful, amazing girl that was always working so hard to help everyone around her. Not his everyday Ladybug. No, he wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to her. 

“Ugh, that woman was scary,” said Plagg from behind his neck. “She gave me a bad feeling in my gut. Was definitely odd. I would be careful if I were you, _gamin_.”

Adrien’s resolution grew stronger as he heard Plagg’s words and reached behind his neck to scratch his furry friend’s chin. He had promised the woman that he would protect Marinette, and he was definitely going to. He would have protected her even without having made a promise. He would make sure nothing happened to her. She was his friend after all, and that’s what friends do for each other, _right_?

oOoOoOoOoOo

From that day onwards, he ensured that he’d freed time in his schedule to transform into Chat Noir and stop at Marinette’s balcony every evening. He knew that she spent time there, watering her plants every day after dinner, so he made sure that he always was there at that time. He would have his dinner at the mansion and then transform and sometimes spend even two or three hours hiding behind a chimney, waiting patiently for Marinette to show up. A couple of times she never did, and he spent five hours in the freezing cold without a reason. 

One of those times had been the previous week, and when he had come back home he had felt the cold in his bones, and Plagg had moaned for hours about how much his gut had been freezing. He had had to buy him a whole batch of 90 days aged Camembert in order to shut him up. But the following night, he again transformed at the same time and hid behind the chimney.

It happened that he’d been caught. Once, Marinette leaned down a bit too much to grab hold of the leaves of a climbing vine, and his heart stopped. He jumped onto the balcony and grabbed her by the waist, startling her and nearly causing both of them to fall off. 

“Jesus, Chat Noir, you frightened me. What are you doing here?” she shrieked when they managed to again find their balance. “Don’t you have superhero things to do?”

It took him at least a minute to recover from the shock. As soon as he felt that his voice wouldn’t be too shaky, he pretended to laugh, his hand reaching nervously the nape of his neck. “Sorry, Purrincess,” he said. “I was around and saw you leaning like that. I thought you were falling off. I couldn’t let something happen to my favourite civilian.” He winked playfully at her.

“Since when am I your _favourite_ civilian?” she said, her eyebrow raising as she gave him a disbelieving stare.

He smiled nervously. “Since you said that you loved me and then you asked me to be friends?” he tried. Marinette’s cheeks tinged pink. 

“Uh, since then?” She waved her hand up and down and smiled. “Haha, that’s in the past now.” Her words bruised his heart. He slumped off and felt his ears lower in disappointment. So she didn’t want to be his friend any more?

“What’s wrong, Chat Noir?” she asked when she noticed his sad expression. Then she gasped, and Adrien knew that she had understood his turmoil. “Uh, no, I didn’t mean our friendship, but my romantic feelings for you, that’s all. It was only a little crush, and I have moved on now.”

Somehow, he was relieved. But there was another part of him, a part that he hadn’t faced much yet. A part that was still disappointed to know that Marinette had moved on. That she didn’t love him anymore. One part of him wanted to scream to the other that it was a good thing and that it was dangerous for Marinette to fall in love with a superhero. Especially one who had rejected her because he was in love with his superhero partner who did _not_ reciprocate his feelings. But the other part of him didn’t want to hear the voice of reason. That part of him was _devastated_.

He pretended to be okay and smiled one of those fake smiles that he had mastered the performance of during his years as a model. “Ah, okay. You scared me for a moment, Purrincess,” he managed to say. The frown on her eyebrows let him understand that she wasn’t totally convinced, but she didn’t mention the matter anymore. 

“Silly chaton,” Marinette whispered. “Wait for me here, I’m going to fetch some pastries.”

That night, his stomach had been _incredibly_ happy that he had tried to save Marinette’s life.

He came back the following night and she hadn’t showed up. But she resumed looking after her plants the night after. Sometimes she would water her plants and then stand still, her elbows perched on the railing of the balcony, her gaze lost, looking in the distance at the light of the _Ville Lumière_. A couple of times her dad, or her mother, came through the skylight and wrapped her up in a thick blanket, while she gave them a grateful look. Once, Alya was there with her, and when he saw that the young journalist wasn’t going back down the skylight and was actually helping Marinette with her plants, he went home. 

Another time, he caught Marinette crying, sobbing her eyes out in the pale light of the full moon. That night, he showed himself again. He jumped on the balcony and landed with a soft thump on the railing. 

“Good evening, Chat Noir. What brings you around here tonight?” she asked him, sniffling. She looked so beautiful in the _claire de lune_ , the white of her porcelain skin contrasting boldly against the blackness of her pigtails, the blue irises of her eyes looking almost like two extra stars that had come off the night sky. 

“I was patrolling this way and happened to see you here,” he started. “It’s cold and I was wondering why would you stand here at this time at night.” He faked surprise. “But I can see that you’re upset, Purrincess. Care telling your ‘knight in black spandex’ who is the idiot I should kill tonight?”

She started to laugh. Well, at least he managed to make her laugh. 

“Oh, my ‘knight in black spandex’, thank you for your concern. I’m okay, don’t worry. You don’t need to kill anyone.” She looked back out to the Christmas light that lit the roads of the town underneath them. “I was only thinking of—”

“The boy you told me some time ago?” he asked, interrupting her. “The one you like? Has he done something bad to you?” If Luka had made Marinette cry, Adrien wouldn’t forgive him.

“No, it’s not him. I,” she started, “I had started dating another guy, thinking I could forget the boy I love, but today I broke up with him. I couldn’t continue to lie to him. It wasn’t fair.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered in reply. She sniffled again and glanced at him softly, perching her arms to the railings of her balcony, her gaze drifting off again as she stared into emptiness. 

He got off the railing and pretended to look around her balcony. The deckchair in the corner looked very inviting, if he had to stay there much longer. He made to walk towards it and sit down, but her voice stopped him in his tracks and made him turn towards her again.

“It’s not your fault, Chaton. Why are you apologising?” She sighed and had moved towards him, resting a hand on his chest thoughtfully. She looked down. “The boy I broke up with… he really loves me, you know. He told me that he was ready to wait. He told me that he was always going to be there for me, in case my melody lost its harmony and I needed a shoulder to cry on.”

Yes, she was definitely talking about Luka. So if Luka wasn’t the boy she loved, who was the bastard that had broken her heart?

“That’s nice of him,” he said. “He sounds like a really cool guy.”

Marinette smiled softly. “He is. That’s why I couldn’t allow myself to keep using him. I didn’t want to make him suffer. I thought I could learn to love him, but I can’t get my head around forgetting… the other boy.” She sighed loudly and then added in such a low whisper that she probably thought nobody, not even him, could hear, " _Adrien_."

But he _did_ hear, and he gasped, causing her to turn her head and meet his surprised gaze with her puzzled one. "Say that again?" he muttered.

"What? That I can't get my head around forgetting the other boy?"

He gulped. She obviously didn’t mean him to hear the name. Could she really…? No, it couldn’t be. He had asked a couple of times in the past and she had always said that he was just a friend.

"The name you said after that." He saw her gasping and her cheeks caught fire. Could Marinette really…? "You said, ‘ _Adrien’_?" 

She looked terrified. Her feet moved backwards until she reached the railing, and he nearly got worried she would lose her balance and fall off, but her hands took strong hold of the railing behind her and she let out a loud sigh.

"I forgot you have super hearing, Chat Noir, sorry." She turned around, showing him her back, and perched her elbows on the railing again, resting her chin on the back of her hands. 

“Do you mean Adrien Agreste, the model?” he asked. 

She stared down towards Notre-Dame for some time, seemingly lost in her thoughts. When he thought that she wouldn't possibly start talking again, she did. "That’s right, him. I hope you can keep a secret."

His heart started pounding in his chest. So he had heard right? Was _he_ the boy she loved? Was he the bastard who had broken her heart? So the fortune teller really had a point and her reaction to the woman’s words started making so much more sense. But why? Why hadn’t she told him? She’d never—he gasped. She _HAD_ told him. That time at the museum, she had confessed her feelings to what she thought was his statue. But when he had asked if she was serious, she had denied it. Why? 

She kept staring at Notre-Dame, thankfully oblivious to the turmoil she had created in his soul. "Why keep it a secret?" he eventually asked, causing her to jump.

"He doesn't know," she said in a low tone of voice. "I never managed to tell him and eventually he found himself a girlfriend."

He had WHAT? Did she mean Kagami? Was that why she had brought her up the other day, when he had asked her about the couples reading? He thought about it for a while and it suddenly dawned on him that he had never told her he broke up with Kagami. He had told Nino, but not Alya, or Marinette. But giving her a quick glance as she kept staring down in the emptiness, he wondered if it would have made any difference. 

"Is he the one you were upset about the first time we spoke, when I showed you the surprise I had made for Ladybug?"

"Aha," she said and his heart sank. "I was hoping he would come with us to get an ice cream at André, but he never showed up. And I got so upset that I caused André to be akumatised." She looked down as Chat Noir’s eyes filled with tears. "I know it's not his fault. His dad never gave him permission to come. But I had been so stupid and hoped so strongly he would."

He stepped closer and mirrored her pose, folding his arms on the railings and looking down. "Why do you love him?" He _had_ to know. "Is it his looks?"

She moved her gaze from Notre-Dame and studied his face thoughtfully. "Why do you love Ladybug?" she asked back. 

He looked at her and smiled. "What is this? Tell me yours, so I tell you mine?"

"Maybe!" She giggled. "His appearance certainly helps," she continued, “he’s perfect!”

Chat Noir raised a masked eyebrow. “Do you love him because he’s perfect?” he inquired. Kagami told him the exact same thing. She seemed to love more the idea of perfection she had of him and the idea of having a boyfriend than Adrien himself. He didn’t think that Marinette would be the same, but he needed to ask.

She cupped her hands on her cheeks and started looking at the sky with a dreamy expression on her face. “His appearance is definitely perfect, Chaton. He’s got the perfect hair, perfect beautiful green eyes, perfect face, perfect bu—”

Adrien felt his cheeks getting really warm and had to clear his throat. God, he didn’t think that she liked him quite as much! She looked at him and her cheeks became dusted in pink. 

“Oh, sorry Chaton, I’m rambling now. To answer your question, no, I don’t love him because he’s perfect. I mean, I do like his looks, as you have just heard, but it's not the only reason.” She kept looking in the distance, in the direction of Notre-Dame and sighed. “He's kind and gentle. The most generous person I know." He stiffened at her words and she must have misinterpreted the reason because her lips curled in a smile and she said, "except you, of course, my knight in black spandex." 

That made him laugh. "Yeah, right."

"Jokes aside," she said, "he's always there for his friends, always trying to do the right thing. He even defends Chloé, and I think you've met her." He nodded, thinking of the afternoon that his childhood friend had nearly forced one of Paris' superheroes to complete her homework, as Marinette continued, "she's quite a character."

"That's one way of putting it, yeah." He ran his hand through his hair.

"He will always give people a second chance. And a third, and a fourth while he's at it. He's maybe the nicest person I've ever met. He's always ready to forgive. He forgives his father, who's been emotionally abusing him for years now, since his mother disappeared. He always finds a way to explain people’s behaviour and has a smile and a kind word for everyone. He has the purest heart in the world." 

He thanked all the saints in heaven that it was dark, and he was wearing a mask, because based on the heat emanating from his neck and cheeks, he was sure that his face must have been the colour of Ladybug’s suit by now. His heart was also pounding in his chest like there was no tomorrow.

"Must be why he's never been akumatised," she mused. "He even copes with me being a total klutz around him, and being unable to put one word after the next when I talk to him. I get so anxious and flustered when I talk to him that my words get tangled in my tongue. But he never complains, never makes it look like he thinks I'm weird."

He grabbed her hand, turned towards her and drew her closer. They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. Her bluebell irises scanned his soul in what looked like a frown of pure bewilderment. His hand reached to move a rebellious lock of dark hair that had wormed its way to her eyelid. His treacherous gaze found her plump lips and he ended up staring at them, wondering what it would feel like… what would be like to… 

"ATCHOO!" He felt like sneezing, and automatically moved his head away to cover his nose with his elbow. Damn, he was really getting sick. He sneezed another couple of times and sniffled. 

She giggled softly, and the moment was lost. Then she looked at him and started walking back towards her skylight. “It's getting late, Chat Noir, and as much as I enjoy talking to you, I have school in the morning. But I can't let you get home like this. Your face is all flushed and you sound as if you have a cold. Wait, I’ll get you some paracetamol.”

She disappeared through her skylight door and re-emerged from it a couple of minutes later, with a bottle of syrup and a spoon in her hands. She was also holding a thermometer, and she insisted that she would check his temperature in a little while, but not before filling the spoon with a generous amount of syrup.

“Marinette, that’s Doliprane(7). The syrup version is for kids,” he tried to argue.

She sighed. “I know. I had no paracetamol tablets, but I found this that Nadja had left here for Manon.” He raised an eyebrow and she glared at him. “Come on, minou, it’s better than nothing. Say ‘aaaah’.”

“You do know it’s very hard to give medicines to a cat?” he argued again, trying to make some space between him and the spoon.

“Chaton, I won’t let you get away with it. ‘Aaaaah’.”

He didn’t have a choice, and he found his mouth full of a sugary, disgusting syrup, which he gulped down with some effort. “Ew, that was awful!”

She giggled at his grimace and took his temperature, gasping at the result. “Chaton! You shouldn’t be out with this. Go back home immediately!” She showed him the thermometer displaying 39.7°C. He winced.

“Sorry, Purrincess. Last thing I want is you getting sick. I’ll s- _cat_!” He jumped away with a two fingers salute and pretended to leave, but in reality, he took care to land on a roof nearby and kept an eye on her until she finally went back down the skylight. Only then he finally moved from his hiding spot and made his way home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When he landed in his room and called off his transformation, Plagg looked at him with a massive smirk on his face. “What is it you humans say? _Curiosity killed the cat_?”

Adrien felt a pang of sickness running though his core. He had to lower his gaze and couldn’t look Plagg in the eye. What kind of idiot had he been for not noticing that Marinette loved him? 

That night, Adrien hadn’t been able to sleep. He kept replaying Marinette’s words in his head. He kept seeing with his mind’s eye her beautifully flushed face shining under the moonlight, framed by her gorgeous corvine hair. He kept thinking of how great and amazing she was and how lucky he had been to become her friend and have her in his life. It was so ironic. She had moved on from him, and had managed to fall in love… with _him_ all over again. Luckily she had no idea who was behind the black cat’s mask!

What she told him that night was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. He felt touched to his core that someone had managed to read him so well, and love both sides of him so truly. Adrien and Chat were two sides of the same coin, the two sides of his true self. 

Chat was the exuberance that his father never allowed him to show, the goofiness, the imperfection that wouldn’t have been ‘worthy of an Agreste’, but which he was allowed to show as the cat-themed hero because he felt protected by the anonymity of the mask. 

Adrien was the other side of him, which wasn’t in any way less him, but was more ‘politically correct’ and more ‘worthy of the Agreste name’. He knew that his fans loved his perfect features. His father had boasted about them plenty of times even in his presence, making him feel as though he was nothing more than just a doll on show. 

Kagami had fallen for that image, and had fallen for the romantic idea of having a boyfriend. He couldn’t blame her—initially, he had done the same with her. She was literally the perfect way to get away from his golden cage. But when he’d realised that, he had decided to break up with her. It wasn’t fair on her. He didn’t love her and somehow suspected that he’d been using her. He respected her friendship too much to carry on. 

But Marinette had loved _him_ all along. She had loved every aspect of him. She had fallen in love with Chat Noir, and when he had rejected her, she had respected his decision and had looked around, eventually falling in love with _him_ again, and not because of his perfect image. Well, at least not only because of that! 

She was such an amazing girl, so creative, so caring, so strong, so admirable. And she was also one of the most beautiful persons he knew. The day he had seen her with her hair down he had struggled to tear his gaze off her pretty face. She was breath-taking. When he had eventually managed to fall asleep, he had dreamed of Marinette.

The following nights, he found himself looking always more fondly at the girl on the balcony. And the fact that she was sitting right behind him in school, and he could look at her every time he turned his head, surely didn’t help. He started to be nearly obsessed with her; he couldn’t get her out of his mind. The days were passing, slowly but surely, and the last day of school before winter break arrived and went, which meant that now he would see much less of her. 

Since the Christmas break wiped out his standard schedule and Nathalie wasn’t there to fill his temporary schedule with photoshoots and extra Chinese lessons, Adrien started to lock himself in his room, telling the Gorilla he was going to practice piano, or doing some homework. Instead, he transformed into Chat Noir and ended up behind his usual chimney, spying on Marinette’s balcony. 

Those last few days had been detrimental to his health. He knew that Plagg was right. He was definitely sick, incredibly sick. But he just couldn’t leave Marinette alone. Not on Christmas Eve, with the words of the fortune teller still echoing in his ears. 

_By Christmas_. 

If something had to happen, it was going to happen _tonight_. 

oOoOoOoOo

When he landed on the usual rooftop and hid behind the usual chimney, he saw a message popping up on his communicator and opened his baton to have a look at it. It was from his Lady.

**Ladybug: [Chaton, merry Christmas eve! A little mouse told me that you’re not feeling very well. If you dare come to patrol tonight I swear to God, I’ll cut you into small pieces and hang you upside down from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Stay at home tonight and enjoy your Christmas. I just went out for a quick stroll and everything was fine. It’s freezing. Stay at home and I’ll see you when you’re better.]**

Adrien winced. _A little mouse_. What an interesting choice of words. When had Marinette seen his Lady? Bloody hell he couldn’t keep a secret from her! He made to answer, but from the corner of his eye he saw that Marinette had come out of her skylight and was starting to look after her plants. 

He decided that it would have been useless to be on such a far rooftop if she were to suddenly fall off, so he quietly made his way to the back of her balcony and positioned himself behind the neighbour’s chimney. He could only see her back from that position, but he would have been close enough to catch her if she fell. He saw her looking after most of the plants on the railings and then she turned around and walked towards him to look after the three climbing vines that were by the wall. He was staring at her working on them so intently that he didn’t notice the pigeon passing by (what were pigeons doing around this time of the year anyway? Bloody pigeons!)

“ATCHOO!” He was caught in a horrible fit of sneezes, followed by another fit of coughs. Why didn’t pigeons migrate? He sneezed another couple of times and, when he looked back at the balcony, he saw Marinette looking straight at him.

_Shoot!_

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here?” she asked, folding her arms on her chest and starting to tap the tip of her foot on the floor. 

He gulped and came out of his hiding place, landing graciously on the railing. She turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, good evening, Purrincess, and merry Christmas,” he started.

“I told you to stay at home until you felt better. What are you trying to do, minou, catch pneumonia?”

He couldn’t possibly tell her that he was worried for her. He couldn’t tell her that he had to check, especially today, that she wouldn’t fall off the balcony. He couldn’t explain why he was literally stalking her. He could only blush deep red and scratch the back of his neck with his claws, looking up in embarrassment. 

“I know, Marinette. Sorry.” He lowered his gaze when she winced at the sound of his voice.

She frowned at him. “Why do I have the feeling that you’ve been doing this for a long time? Checking on me, I mean,” she said as his heart started racing in his chest. “Why are you spying on me, Chaton?”

He started feeling extremely dizzy and a deep pang of pain shot through his head. He had to blink a couple of times to focus his eyesight. Maybe he should have taken something before going out of the mansion. Shoot. 

“Look, I don’t know why you’re doing this, but please stop, it’s creepy,” she continued. “And it’s not good for your health, not in this kind of weather.” He blushed crimson and she put a hand on his forehead, which she immediately took off and waved as if she got burned. “Chaton, my God, you’re so hot!”

He couldn’t resist. He winked and gave her a small smirk. “Gee, thanks Purrincess, you’re too kind!”

“I’m not joking, silly cat,” she snapped, shooting him a glare. “I’ll go get the thermometer and some more of that disgusting syrup.” She turned around to go down the skylight and he opened his eyes wide.

“No, not that syrup again, please!” he started to say, but as he said that, a storm of pigeons flew right behind him. His head was already full of cotton, his bones were an aching mess, his balance was completely off. He was caught in a massive fit of sneezes and he suddenly felt himself falling.

“CHAT NOIR!” he heard Marinette scream as his consciousness faded and his vision went dark.

oOoOoOoOo

When he opened his eyes, he had something cold on his forehead. He stared pointedly at the pink ceiling until he heard a muffled sound from his right. He sat up and the sharp pain that spread across his back caught him unprepared. He gasped and groaned in pain and put his hand to his forehead automatically, to stop what he had resting on it from falling off. He carefully looked at his hand and saw a white cloth very wet with water. 

He turned to his right. Marinette. She was straddling her desk chair next to him and had fallen asleep, her chin resting on the top of the chair’s backrest which she was hugging with her arms. She was so incredibly beautiful in the dim light that he felt his heart skipping a beat and then starting to pound very fast in his chest. He made to move to look for a blanket to place on her shoulders, but as he did that, the pang of pain that spread across his body was too strong and he groaned loudly, causing another fit of coughs that shook him to the core, spreading the pain even further. His head was full of cotton and he attempted to shake it, but he regretted his decision immediately. Uh, that was painful. 

“How are you feeling, Chat Noir? I can’t believe you’re still in one piece,” he heard Marinette say and he jumped out of his skin. “Oh, sorry, minou, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was so frightened when you fell!”

He put a hand at the nape of his neck and scratched it mindlessly. “What… happened?” he asked, more to himself than to her.

“You fell off my balcony, Chaton. Three floors down. I was so scared! I’m amazed you’re still in one piece but I suppose you’re a cat, and cats always fall on their feet,” she rambled.

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

_HE_ fell off her balcony.

He started laughing. Ugh. Not a good idea, the pain was immense.

He didn’t care and laughed some more.

“I fell off your balcony,” he muttered as soon as he managed to stop laughing.

“It’s not funny, Chaton. Yes, you did fall off my balcony, it’s three stories down. You could have died!” she said sternly. 

He wiped a couple of tears off his eyes and spoke without thinking, his mind still clouded by the high temperature and the cold. “When that fortune teller said that our relationship would move forward, I didn’t expect that I would fall for you quite so literally, Princess!” he said, and as he said that, he realised _what_ he had said. 

_SHOOT!_

He slapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes as wide as saucers. He paled. 

“What?” Marinette gasped, and his heart started racing. 

_Oh no. Oh no no no no no… It can’t be happening. Alert! Alert! Jump off the boat!_

_Do something!_

_ANYTHING!_

Her hand reached his chin and he gasped at the contact, but firmly, she moved his head, forcing him to look at her. Then, she cupped her hand on his cheek and her gaze softened so much that it would have melted the perennial glaciers at the top of a tall mountain. 

“Is that why you were checking on me?” she asked and he blushed crimson. His gaze went to the floor as he nodded slowly. 

“I thought that you were more likely to fall,” he said, scratching his neck, “I-I wasn’t joking when I said that I fell for you, Marinette. I love you.”

The repetitive sound of a clock beeping twelve times echoed in the silence of the room. He looked around trying to see where the clock was, but he couldn’t see anything. When he dared to look back at Marinette, she was smiling softly at him, a bright blush dusting her cheeks.

“I love you too, but I think you discovered that already the other night.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him lightly, trying to not squeeze him to not hurt him. “Thank you for caring about me. Merry Christmas, _Adrien_.”

He opened his mouth. Then he closed it. And opened it again. Then closed it again. His heart was racing so fast in his chest that he felt it could pop out of his ribcage. His face was so warm that he knew he was probably the colour of Ladybug’s suit by now. And the worst was that he could see that she had noticed his panic, and his turmoil. Of course, she had been Multimouse, she knew very well that his days as the black cat may be numbered.

“Uh, um, oh God.” He glanced at her and smiled shyly. “Surprise…” he said after. 

Shock spread all over her face. “So it _is_ you!” she whispered as a loud gasp escaped her throat. 

He looked away and moved his hands to his face, covering his eyes with them and sighing loudly. “Claws in,” he said in such a low tone of voice he doubted Marinette had heard him. In a flash of light, his transformation fell and a deep pain spread all over his shoulder blades, in the top of his left shoulder and in his head. Plagg flew in front of his face and shot him a disapproving glance. 

“I told you to not go out tonight, _gamin_ ,” said the little God of Destruction. 

“You should listen to Plagg sometimes, Chaton,” said Marinette thoughtfully. “Now I will give you some more of this syrup and I want you to take two spoonfuls, please.”

He made to nod and wince in disgust, but as he looked at her, carefully dropping the medicine in the spoon, a question started spreading through his cotton-filled head. 

“How do you know Plagg’s name, Marinette?” he asked as he took the spoon from her hand and put it into his mouth. His heart was going into overdrive. Yes, he knew that she was aware about the kwamis since she had been given a Miraculous in the past, but how did she know Plagg’s name? Had Ladybug told her or… 

The wheels in his brain started turning as he stared at her face in utter bewilderment. 

Marinette gasped. Then paled. Then her gaze darted around her room and ended up meeting Plagg’s electric green eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes, to then open them again and give him a resolute look.

“It’s me and you against the world, _mon Chaton_.” She smiled at him and offered her fist for a fist bump. His eyes widened so much that he felt as if they could come out of their sockets.

He fist bumped absentmindedly as his thoughts wandered about what had happened in the last couple of weeks. The last couple of months. The last couple of years. 

Damn it! He fell in love with the same girl _twice_.

“Ladybug?” he said, already knowing the answer to his question.

“In the flesh,” she answered in a whisper. “Seems that Vera wasn’t a charlatan after all.”

“Evidently not.”

Their thread of thoughts was broken by someone clearing their throat loudly. They both looked around trying to figure out who had it been and Plagg flew right in between their gazes. “Very nice and all, _gamin_ , but where’s my cheese?”

Adrien sighed and handed out the slice of Camembert he had in the inside pocket of his shirt. The little black cat grabbed it quickly and devoured it on the spot, without even chewing once. Wow, that was fast, was Plagg trying to break his record?

“Come here, you,” said a high pitched voice from behind Marinette and in a flash of red, Tikki zoomed near Plagg and started dragging him away. 

“Nice to see you, Tikki!” said Adrien with a smile.

Tikki smiled back. “Nice to see you too, Adrien. You better take more of that medicine because you look very red in the face.”

Oh yes. The disgusting syrup. He winced as Marinette showed him her hand to get back the spoon from him. He grabbed the medicine from her instead and carefully dropped some more syrup on the spoon, to then put it in his mouth. He grimaced. 

“Ew, disgusting!” He made a couple of faces that made Marinette burst into a fit of giggles. He smiled softly at her, but didn’t try laughing because the pain of his migraine and of his fresh wounds was still a bit too raw. 

“Let me get something to clean those,” said Marinette pointing at his bruises. She went to a first aid kit and she took a few bandages and a bottle that looked very much like hydrogen peroxide. She put a generous amount of it on some cotton wool and started cleaning up his bruises.

“OUCH!” 

“Come on, Chaton, you’re a superhero!” complained Marinette. Then she smiled and affectionately bumped his nose. “Next time think twice before jumping off a balcony, even if it was to protect me, silly cat.” Then, she proceeded to clean every small bruise she was able to see and smiled after having checked her work.

“You’ve forgotten one, M’lady.” He beamed at Marinette’s confusion and put his index finger on his lips. “I’m sure I can feel some pain here. Kiss it better?”

And so she did. And did again. And again. Until the cotton wool and the hydrogen peroxide ended up on the floor while Marinette showed the love of her life just how magical her kisses could be.

* * *

**Glossary:**

  1. **Nipote, nipotina = granddaughter**
  2. **Ma che bei piccioncini = what a lovely couple of lovebirds**
  3. **Silenzio = silence**
  4. **châtaignes rôties = roasted chestnuts**
  5. **Barbe à papa = Candy Floss**
  6. **Beignets au fromage = Cheese fritters**
  7. **Doliprane = like Calpol, Tylenol or Tachipirina. Paracetamol based syrup for little children 0-9 years old**



* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hello there! Happy Christmas!**

**Hope you liked this *ahem*** **_short_ ** **(well yes, to my standards, don’t look at me like this…) story. I’m in an Italian H/C group on Facebook and this prompt was too juicy to leave it there… so there you go. Hope you enjoyed the result!**

**I must admit that the same prompt, fattucchiera, gave me a further idea, but it will be a much longer story and probably I will post it in the New Year. There’s another two stories that I’m in the middle of writing (as well as “The Naked Truth”, but these other two are rated T so everyone will be able to enjoy them!). One is for a Christmas exchange so the first chapter at least will be out before Christmas. The second… I don’t know, I hope to publish it before Christmas too.**

**Please drop a line in the comments to tell me what you think of this story. I tried to stay a little original while writing my Marichat scene, and I hope I achieved my aim. First time for me to write real h/c, so I would love feedback on that too, thank you!**

**See all of you 18+ readers on Wednesday for chapter 8 of “The Naked Truth” and all of you other readers as soon as the other story is finished.  
**

**If you read this and you’re not part of our wonderful Discord server already, but you enjoy reading, writing and talking about Miraculous, please join our Discord server,[Miraculous Fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)(for people on FFN, discord dot gg slash mlfanworks). See you there soon!**


End file.
